ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bizarre Encounters
Plot Ben and Rook are carrying suitcases into Max's Plumbing they head towards the hanger. '' (Ben): Off to Htrae. (Rook): I am going to miss Earth. ''Ben nods in agreement. When they arrive at the Proto-TRUK's parking spot, it is gone. (Rook): Where is my "Sweet Ride"? (Ben): "Sweet Ride", really? (Kevin): Over here! Ben and Rook turn to see Gwen and Kevin next to a rather large space ship resembling the Rustbucket III. '' (Ben): Gwen? Kevin? (Gwen): Hey, guys. (Ben): Wha'ts all this? (Kevin): I give your parting gift and new home: The Rustbucket IV! (Ben): For us? (Gwen): Yep. (Ben): Really!? (Gwen): Yes. (Ben): REALLY!?? (Gwen, deadpan): Yes. (Ben): Awesome! (Rook): Indeed. It is very nice. (Kevin): Tour? (Rook): Yes, please. ''Kevin shows them the hanger, a kitchen, a living room. And the cockpit. (Ben, squealing): This is epic! They Kevin and Ben fist bump Gwen hugs Ben and Rook. Rook buckles up in the cockpit and starts flying into space. Meanwhile Ben is watching Sumo Slammers in the living room on a TV. '' (Rook): Ben? (Ben): Yeah! (Rook): It's Azmuth! ''Ben gets up and walks intot the cockpit where a hologram of Azmuth is waiting. Azmuth has a black eye. (Ben): Do you have a black eye? (Azmuth): *groan* Yes. I was attacked. Someone stole the new Omnitrix. Just find whoever did it! Azmuth disappears. (Ben): Someone's grumpy. --- On Htrae, The Rust Buckett IV lands in clearing in the center of a forrest. (Ben): So this our new home? And property? Couldn't we live closer to Alice? (Rook): Yes. Yes. No. I just answered three questions in a row. New high score! Ben just stares blankly at Rook. (Voice): Good-bye! Am you not Ben Tennyson? Me am Benzarro! Ben and Rook turn to see a teenager with comepletely pale white skin an inside out green jacket, jeans, and a yellow Omnitrix. (Ben): *gasp* You stole that from Azmuth! (Benzarro): Yes. (Ben): So you admit it! (Benzarro): Yes. (Ben): Huh? Whatever, give it up! (Benzarro): Yes! I am not like my worst idol, Ben 10! (Ben): This guy is so weird! Ben tackles him. Benzarro kicks him off. Ben punches Benzarro into Rook. Rook holds tight onto Benzarro who struggles but can't get free. (Rook): Anything you say can and will be used against you in Galvan court of law! (Ben): You are such a cop. (Rook): Plumbers are cops. Which means you are a "cop." (Ben): Yeah, wel- Benzarro headbutts Rook and runs away. Benzarro slaps down on his Omnitrix. '' (Benzarro, whispering): Ghostfreak. (Ben): What? (Benzarro, whispering): Ghostfreak. (Ben): Toastleak? (Benzarro, whispering): Ghostfreak. (Ben): Oh! Ghostfreak! (Rook): Ah, you shout the names. He whispers them. ''Ghostfreak phases into the ground. (Ben): Oh, no you don't! Ben slaps down on the Omnitrix. '' (Ben): Armodrillo! ''Armodrillo starts digging after Benzarro. Rook fires a green blast at Ghostfreak. Benzarro reverts. '' (Rook): Ectoplasmic disruptor. New function. --- ''Later, Benzarro is in a holding cell in the Htrae Plumber Base. Ben and Rook are with a human Plumber. (Magister Ray): Good job, catching the Omnitrix thief. (Ben): Yeah. Anyway I'm gonna go see what Alice is doing. (Alice): What? (Ben): A-alice...what are you doing in the Plumber Base? (Magister Ray): She's my daughter. (Ben): Wow. Small world. (Alice): Very. Alice and Ben walk away. '' ''---'' ''Later at the pier Ben and Alice are eating Pop corn. (Alice): Wait, I need you to answer and important question. (Ben): What? (Alice): How many aliens can you turn into? (Ben): Hmm. I have lost count. 75 maybe? (Alice): Wow. Transform. (Ben): Here? (Alice): Yeah. Ben shrugs. He selects an alien and slaps down. (Ben): I call this one Astrodactyl! (Alice): Can you fly? (Astrodactyl): So many questions. *squawk* And yes, yes I can. Astrodactyl suddenly grabs Alice by the arm and carries her to the end of the pier and jumps off flying slowly. '' (Alice): Ahhhh!! (Astrodactyl): Too high? *squawk* ''Astrodactyl flies down low to the water. Alice reaches out and gently submerges her hand. (Alice): I need to go home. It's already 7:30. And I'll walk. (Astrodactyl): Aw. That's no fun. ''---'' Later at the Plumber Base. Ben is next to Benzarro's cell. Azmuth suddenly teleports in. (Azmuth): So you caught him? Azmuth's jaw drops. (Azmuth): Impossible. Am you not Benzarro? (Ben): You too! (Azmuth): Quiet! (Benzarro): Azmuth no talk odd. I no understand abnormal speech. (Azmuth): Yes, yes. I see. Benjamin. Let him go. (Ben): Wait what?! B-bu-bu-but he stole- (Azmuth): This clone of you is like a misunderstood child. He talks backwards. Used to only understand backwards speech. (Ben, freeing Benzarro): Clone of me? Albedo is the onl- (Azmuth): No, he is not. Awhile ago, Albedo was so desperate to fix himself he made a test subject. After Benzarro failed countless times, Albedo gave up. But when the Plumbers stationed on Galvan Prime stormed his lab Albedo had disposed of him. We talked briefly. Before, Benzarro died. Or so I thought. Benzarro, how did you survive? Benzarro scratches his head. (Benzarro): Me remember. (Azmuth): No matter. You are alive that is what counts. May I have your Omnitrix, Ben? Ben handed Azmuth the Omnitrix. Azmuth took Benzarro's Omnitrix and gave to Ben. Then he gave Ben's old Omnitrix to Benzarro. (Azmuth): You always adored Ben 10. Didn't you, Benzarro! END Major Events *Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin reappear. *Benzarro debuts. *Armodrillo, Astrodactyl and, Ghostfreak reappear. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson (first reappearance) *Kevin Levin (first reappearance) *Azmuth *Benzarro (first appearance) Villains *Benzarro (first appearance; formerly) Aliens By Ben *Armodrillo (first reappearance) *Astrodactyl (first reappearance; cameo) By Benzarro *Ghostfreak (first reappearance) Category:Episodes